


The Devil's Kiss

by Ron9101



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, everyone kiss foggy, kinda true love kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ron9101/pseuds/Ron9101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a true love kiss that will break the spell. It's the kiss he desires the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinkmeme prompt: Crack True Love's Kiss
> 
> Foggy gets stuck with a magical device (Asgardian?) that won't come off unless he is kissed by his true love.
> 
> (or it's some sort of pheromone analyzer that checks for high compatibility, whatevs. It detects true love.)
> 
> *  
> English is not my first lenguage. This has no beta and it migth have big mistakes also It seems like i cant write Crack. This turn out to be more angsty than the anon asked.

***** 

It's not a true love kiss that will break the spell. It's the kiss he desires the most. They found out about this almost, almost too late.  
  
Everyone he knows was there. the Avengers, Marci, Brett, Karen, Matt, some of his old friends he still has contact with cause apparently those also count to be his true love even Josie is there and she refuses to kiss him (What are you saying?, he could be my son and then she slap the shit out of Tony when he said she might be a cougar) but nothing works.  
  
Matt is the last one and Foggy gets closer to him.  
  
"It has to be you, buddy" and Matt blushes, their kiss is long, full of passion and moans. All the Avengers smile, Marci and Brett make gag sounds and Karen starts collecting money from everyone but it doesn't work. Foggy still feels the tingling sensation in his body, he feels sleepy, he feels tired and he just wants to give up.  
  
"It's not you" He said, He's scare now.

  
"How could it not be you?" Matt looks as distress as Foggy and everyone rushes to them.  
  
"It will be okay" they say "We will find your true love soon, it's gonna be okay" But Foggy is not listening. he starts to breath fast and the desperation crawling to around his body. He collapses and does not wake up.

* * *

 

Matt is going insane. It's been hours and Foggy is on Tony's bed, sleeping, he hears Foggy's heartbeat slow and peaceful. He's at the other side of the door. He had a meltdown on his own when Foggy didn't wake up and The Avengers and everyone else asked him to step out. He did, reluctantly but he did.  
  
He hears everyone whispers about what can they do. They even talk about bringing some of the bad guys to try and kiss Foggy and Matt is not having that. He's not letting Fisk or Bullseye to put his lips on Foggy. His Foggy. He wont.  
  
He needs fresh air, he goes out and put on the suit. He's more vicious that night. The men he fights fall on their feet faster than he intended. His knuckles are bloody and he has a cut on his chin. He gets to the tower without even bothering to change or clan himself. He feels like he will snap at someone if they so much as talk to him  
  
Luckily noone does.  
  
He gets to where Foggy is. Noone has left. He hears murmurs all around him. Footsteps echoes coming to where he is but they stop when they almost get to him. He opens the door and steps inside.  
  
He collapses at Foggy 's side, He ask for his forgiveness, He failed his friend.   
  
He feels like shit.  
  
"I'm sorry" he says over and over again, He traces Foggy's face with his hands; he smears some of the blood on Foggy's cheek. He cups Foggy's face in his hands and press his forehead agains his friend.  
  
"I'm sorry" He says, almost a plea. He Kisses Foggy again and this time it's all force and frustration.  
  
This time it's just tongue and rage.   
  
He failed Foggy. He failed the one thing he thought it was gonna be forever.   
  
  
He doesn't notice the shift in the bed.  
  
He doesn't notice Foggy is kissing him back.  
  
He doesn't notice it until Foggy pulls back.  
  
"That was a hell of a kiss, buddy" Foggy is breathless and Matt is a reflection of him.  
  
"What- How- why?"  
  
"I dunno buddy but I kind of want a repeat of that" Foggy leans and this time he's the one that lead the kiss. Matt lets himself go and Foggy bites his lowers lip and Matt open his mouth and there is tongue and a sense of dominance that makes Matt's toes curl and if it's not for Marci getting through the door, he is sure he was gonna pin Foggy to the bed and take him without even taking off the daredevil suit off.  
  
"I think we got a so-"   
  
"Marci!" Foggy yells and Matt does nothing to hide the smile on his face.  
  
"Need something?" he ask, he's on top of Foggy and he is trying to aim his face to where Marci's fiery silhouette is.  
  
"Oh Nevermind guys. Good to see you good and up Foggy"  
  
"I'm not up"  
  
"Oh, tell that to little bear down there. I think he's up and going" Matt hears her turn around and leave saying something to the guys out there.   
Matt laughs and Foggy grunts. Matt kisses Foggy's cheek, kissing away some of the blood there and smearing some again from the cut on his chin"  
  
"You are bleeding" Foggy's heartbeat rises and Matt kisses him again.  
  
"Don't worry it's fine, just a little cut, C'mon kiss me again"  
  
"You want me that bad?"  
  
"I need You that bad"


End file.
